amor, celos y risas
by The Alice Game
Summary: un nuevo estudiante ingresa a la academia, el director le ruega a zero cuidarlo y mostrale la acdemia y kaname esta enamorado de zero al igual que el nuevo estudiante, zero no sabe por que kaname y el nuevo estudiante lo miran tanto. muchas sorpresan
1. capitulo 1

_ AMOR, CELOS Y RISAS._

Era un día de verano en la prestigiada academia cross, se encontraban todos los alumnos de las clases del día en la entrada de esta reencontrándose de nuevo para el inicio de clases en un nuevo año.

-BIEN TODOS EN ORDEN ENTREN A SUS CLASES- gritaba yuuki intentando poner orden cuidando que ningún estudiante se saltara las clases.

-yuuki así nunca los podrás controlar-dijo Zero con la misma expresión de me-tocas-y-te-mueres-TODOS ENTREN A SUS CLASES-Zero grito una sola vez y todos entraron lo más rápido posible.

-Hay Zero tienes que enseñarme como haces eso-le dijo jugando

-¿Para qué quieres que te enseñe?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada

-para poderlos controlar como tú, tú no eres al que pisotean todo el día por los de la clase nocturna-le contesto con una cara cómica.

-porque saben que si se atreven a desobedecerme se las verán conmigo por eso yuuki-le reprocho

-Hay Zero porque no intestas ser más amable así tendrías mas amigos este año- le sugirió exhausta

-No gracias no me agrada ninguno para ser mi amigo- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos

-Y ¿no has pensado en tener una novia?- dijo yuuki con una sonrisa picara

-Aquí todas y todos se mueren por los chupasangres así que no- dijo serio

-Kyaaaaa Zero deberías, y ¿qué te parecen los de la clase nocturna?-dijo golpeándolo en el brazo con el codo

-No me gusta nadie yuuki y nadie podría llegar a gustarme y menos esos malditos chupasangres- le explico Zero con un poco de rabia

-Hay esta bien Zero pero no creas que no te estaré vigilando ¿he? En una de esas– dijo animándose a espiar a su hermano para saber si podía conseguir que tuviera novia o novio.

-Como quieras, que necia eres no me gusta nadie y nadie le gustaría yo ¿entiendes?- le dijo subiendo el tono

-¿Por qué no le gustarías a nadie zero? Si con solo sonreír te apuesto que todas las chicas y chicos se desmayarían – dijo apoyando a su hermano adoptivo y susurrando bajo lo de los chicos.

-Como digas yuuki, como digas- termino diciendo mientras se iba a clases cosa que nunca hacia pero no quería un nuevo castigo al empezar las clases.

_Mientras en la habitación de cierto vampiro de ojos azules_

-Prepárate kiryuu-Kun porque me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo desde ahora- dijo Aidou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana viendo a Zero y a yuuki entrar al edificio donde se hacían las clases.

-¿Aidou porque dices eso?- pregunto su primo Kain que estaba recostado en su cama

-¿Cómo que porque?, bueno te digo que desde ahora, kiryuu-Kun será mi nuevo juguetito sexual-dijo Aidou con toda confianza

-Y según tú ¿Cómo lo convencerás para que sea tu juguete? He Aidou- dijo Kain sacando de la faceta "de-soy-todo-un-galán" a su primo

-Pues en eso estoy pensando- le grito exasperado Aidou a su primo que sonreía por lograr enojarlo

-Pues piénsalo rápido ya que barios le han puesto el ojo a kiryuu-Kun obviamente los de la clase diurna por si te lo preguntas y no solo las chicas- dijo con una risita que fácilmente se expresaba como malicia

-No te preocupes Kain NADIE se resiste a mi encanto ni siquiera kiryuu-Kun lo hará- le dijo Aidou mientras se colocaba su pijama de seda color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos

_En el despacho del director y ex-cazador kaien cross_

-Me alegro mucho que entre a nuestra academia joven Satou -dijo con su tono aniñado como de costumbre

-Yo también me alegro director, no quiero ser una molestia pero... ¿alguien me podría mostrar la academia? Lo que pasa es que no quiero que sea mi primer día y me pierda como un niño- le explico el joven chico

-Tú no eres una molestia y no te preocupes que uno de los prefectos o mejor dicho guardianes te mostrara cada centímetro de la academia al igual que tú nueva habitación- dijo mientras mandaba a un chico de la clase diurna a buscar a Zero.

Mientras este solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana a mira el hermoso paisaje que podía estar recorriendo si no fuera por las estúpidas clases o eso pensaba el ya que solo escuchaba al profesor de matemáticas que solo se dedicaba a hablar de ecuaciones elevadas y cosas por el estilo. De repente entra un chico de otra clase diciéndole al profesor que a Zero lo mandaba a llamar el director y que se apurara, en ese momento el profesor le da permiso a Zero para salir y este de una ya estaba afuera del salón en camino al despacho de su padre adoptivo, cuando ya estaba en la puerta del despacho el director le dijo que pasara este entro como si nada sin percatarse que había alguien más en el lugar.

-Hola Zero hijo mío ¿cómo han estado en las clases?-le saludo el director de una forma muy animada y apegada como de costumbre mientras se colgaba del brazo de Zero.

-Director se puede comportar como un adulto... al menos una vez y ya no me diga hijo que yo recuerde solo me salvo de morir y nunca acepte ser su hijo-dijo gritándole todo lo que podía y golpeándolo al final para que se bajara de su brazo

-Hay Zero siempre tan amoroso conmigo-dijo sarcásticamente el director cuando se encontraba en el suelo.

-Si usted se comportara como debiese no pasaría esto cada vez que entro por alguna puerta o hago algo que a usted le parezca lindo o tierno y ya le he dicho "DETESTO LAS CLASES"-dijo remarcando lo ultimo

-Está bien, está bien bueno a lo que te llame, Zero te quiero presentar al nuevo estudiante de la clase nocturna Satou akikawa sus padres acaban de morir y lo que mejor le pareció era inscribirse a nuestra academia cosa que está bien, Satou el es Zero kiryuu el ultimo cazador e hijo sobreviviente de los cazadores kiryuu sus padres también murieron en manos de un vampiro purasangre y ahora vive aquí al igual que tu desde ahora.-dijo muy serio el director

(Satou akikawa era un chico del mismo tamaño que Zero, su cabello era de color morado y sus ojos del color del vino, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de Zero tiene la misma edad que él (17 años))

-Etto...un gusto conocerte Zero kiryuu- le saludo Satou nervioso y enrojecido se enamoro de Zero en el primer momento en que este entro. El corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido y sus majillas estaban acaloradas.

Zero frunció el ceño en forma de disgusto pero noto el enrojecimiento del chico así que su ceño se suavizo un poco.

-Hola-dijo Zero distante

-Bien Zero quiero que le muestres la academia y su habitación por favor ha y quiero que estés con él hasta que se acostumbre al ambiente ¿sí?-le ordeno el director

-¿QUE?-grito Zero molesto por lo que le estaba diciendo el director-porque yo si eso lo puede hacer yuuki perfectamente.

-Zero por favor, por favor, por favor-le rogo el director como un niño y poniendo ojos de cachorrito lastimado

-Está bien pero con una condición-acepto Zero resignado

-Lo que tú quieras Zero pero por favor cuida a Satou-le rogo aun mas

-Bien, bien pero la condición es que me libre de las clases cada vez que quiera y sin castigo-le aviso al directo

-Está bien pero por favor no te separes de Satou-san-el director acepto la condición luego le indico a Zero donde estaban las maletas de Satou y le dijo que las llevara a la habitación del.

Zero al llegar con Satou a la entrada de las habitaciones de la clase nocturna le aviso al guardia que entrarían un momento y que él era el nuevo alumno de la clase nocturna, entraron a la estancia que estaba abajo luego tomo el papel donde el director le había escrito donde estaba la habitación de Satou, en la entrada de esta Zero abrió la puerta y le dijo que entrara Satou izo caso y entro sin decir una palabra Zero le dejo sus maletas en la cama mientras el otro entraba al baño para refrescarse Zero fue a la entrada y cerró la puerta le aviso que estaría afuera de su habitación esperándolo para recorrer la academia.

_En la habitación de Kaname_

Kaname estaba acostado durmiendo como debía ya que era demasiado temprano para levantarse pero un olor indescriptible lo despertó sabía bien que era, le gustaba y lo quería, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación podía oler mejor el exquisito aroma ahora lo deseaba mas (la habitación de Kaname estaba al frente de la de Satou OuO) se quedo hay un rato para seguir apreciándolo lo había olido antes en una persona en especial, esa persona era la que le había robado el corazón y vuelto loco no sabía cómo acercársele pero ya había prometido enamorarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos para protegerlo de todo y todos.

_En el pasillo de las habitaciones de la clase nocturna_

Aidou iba caminando como si nada en el amplio pasillo que conducía a la escalera al llegar a ellas, sintió a alguien más ya sabía quién era, así que se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba.

Zero estaba con los ojos cerrados recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Satou.

-Hola zerito-alguien le había susurrado en el oído haciéndolo tener un escalofrió.

-Ha...Hola-Zero saludo a Aidou este se le acercaba cada vez más hasta que lo acorralo contra la pared- aléjate maldito chupasangre.

-Umm...no, no quiero además te he dicho que te vez sexy cuando te da escalofrió –Aidou se le estaba acercando peligrosamente luego este le quito la chaqueta y le empezó a abrir la camisa. Zero no podía moverse ya que Aidou le había congelado los pies al suelo y tenia los brazos congelados encima de su cabeza. Aidou le abrió la camisa y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Zero con las manos y luego con su lengua.

_En esos momentos en la habitación de Kaname y Satou (pensamientos y acciones de los dos)_

_Kaname: ¿Por qué estará el aquí? bueno que importa mejor así además me podría confesar ahora._

_Satou: valla Zero kiryuu es muy sexy ¿le abre gustado? bueno no importa el será mío lo protegeré como a nada y nadie haré lo que sea por él. _

_(Gritos y gemidos de Zero)_

_Kaname: de quien son esos gritos, espera ¿Zero no está afuera de la habitación? O/O _

_(Pensamiento de Satou en esos mismos momentos)_

_Satou: de quien son esos gritos, espera ¿Zero no me iba a esperar afuera de la habitación? O/O _

Los dos vampiros abren la puerta y gritan al unisonó=ZERO= de repente se quedan en shock al encontrarse con un Aidou sin pantalones enzima de un enrojecido Zero que estaba con la camisa abierta y tirado en el suelo con los brazos encima de su cabeza, Aidou y Zero quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los dos vampiros llamar al último por su nombre.

-¿Aidou que estas asiendo y con kiryuu abajo tulló?-pregunto Kaname cortando el silencio y saliendo primero del shock

-Etto...solo estábamos jugando-respondió nervioso

-¿Y supuestamente a que jugaban?-pregunto Satou con una ceja arqueada

-¿Quién eres tú? Además no te tengo por qué dar explicaciones

-Aidou responde la pregunta-le ordeno Kaname enojado

-Etto...a...ejem...mmm...-no supo responder a la pregunta ya que Kaname lo miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar.

-Levántate de Zero-kun en este instante-le ordeno Satou furioso a Aidou

-Pero...porque si Zero lo estaba disfrutando ¿no es verdad zerito?-le pregunto a Zero mientras se recostaba en el pecho de este que estaba descubierto.

-Maldito chupasangre quítate de una puta vez-le grito Zero exasperado

Kaname no espero más y tomo a Aidou por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto sacándolo del cuerpo de Zero.

-Zero-kun ¿Estás bien?, ¿te izo algo malo?-le pregunto Satou preocupado poniéndose de rodillas para verlo

-Estoy bien, no me izo nada excepto tocarme mas allá de eso nada-le dijo como si nada Zero a Satou que no pudo creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te... ¿te toco?-le preguntaron Kaname y Satou con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si me toco ¿tanto sorprende?-les dijo ya enojado- ¿alguien me puede descongelar los brazos y las piernas? no las siento.

-Ha...Sí claro perdón-le respondió Satou y de una uso uno de sus poderes para descongelar los brazos y las piernas de Zero

-Gracias akikawa-Zero le agradeció mientras se levantaba y se volvía a colocar la chaqueta del uniforme pero sin volverse a abotonar la camisa dejando ver su pecho y su plano vientre del color del mármol, los tres vampiros se le estaba asiendo agua la boca al ver el cuerpo de Zero.

-De nada Zero-kun y por favor dime Satou- le dijo mientras veía a Zero acomodarse la chaqueta y sin dejar de ver su cuerpo que estaba a la vista todavía.

-Está bien Satou pero tu dime Zero-Zero sin creerlo le avía agradado el nuevo chico de la clase nocturna y sin pensarlo le sonrió.

-Ha...Hai-Satou se alegro que Zero ''su'' Zero le había permitido decirle por su nombre y que mas encima le sonriera.

Kaname y Aidou estaban que explotaban de rabia al escuchar lo que Zero y Satou habían dicho ¿era una broma que les estaban haciendo? ¿Zero kiryuu sonrió y para un estudiante nuevo de la clase nocturna y mas encima le dio permiso de llamarlo por su nombre? Esto no lo podían creer, ''su'' Zero en estos momento se le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata al chico nuevo (kyaaaaa que lindo se pelearan por zerito eso hermanito conquístalos OuO) los dos hirviendo de rabia se dispusieron a separarlos obviamente cada uno por su lado y sin que nadie supiera que querían a Zero kiryuu como trofeo. (Aclaración: Aidou quiere a Zero como juguete y Kaname esta enamorando de mí nii-san como Satou gomen la interrupción OuO)

-Etto...zero quiero decir kiryuu ¿Por qué no estás en clases?-pregunto Kaname intentando separarlos.

-El inmaduro del director me rogo para que estuviera con Satou, en otras palabras me puedo librar de las clases y no tener un castigo ni tener que justificarme-le explico Zero.

-El director dijo que tenía que mostrarme la academia y estar conmigo todo el tiempo-dijo Satou con una enorme sonrisa

-¿A ti no te molesta kiryuu-Kun tener que estar con...cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Kaname elegantemente

-Satou akikawa-se presento Satou con orgullo

-Bienvenido Satou, espero que te acostumbres pronto- le dijo Kaname con una sonrisa forzada

-Entonces zerito ¿Estás de acuerdo en estar con ''Satou'' todo el tiempo?-pregunto Aidou casi llorando como un niño obviamente estaba actuando.

-Si así me libro de las clases entonces si estoy de acuerdo además Satou me agradar-dijo Zero mirando para otro lado

-¿En serio? Bueno tú también me agradas Zero-dijo Satou mientras se le acercaba más.

-Pero y en los exámenes ¿cómo estudiaras kiryuu? Si faltas no sabrás la materia-dijo Kaname lo más preocupado posible.

-Kuran soy más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, con solo leerme los libros ya me aprendo la materia más encima soy el tutor de muchos de ellos y mis calificaciones son excelentes no necesito ir a clases-le explico Zero lo más tranquilo posible.

Aidou y Satou estaban sorprendidos por lo que Zero le había dicho, no sabían que él se podía aprender la materia con solo leerla y que era tutor de muchos de la clase diurna y menos que tenía buenas calificaciones, pero Kaname no estaba sorprendido el ya sabía que él podía hacer todo eso y que tenía la paciencia para enseñarles a sus compañeros porque él había visto su boleta de calificaciones todas perfectas sin ninguna mancha en su boleta, estaba orgulloso de él de repente Zero se les queda viendo a los tres parecía que estaban en su mundo le daba escalofrío saber que pensaban así que decidió darse media vuelta e irse los tres vampiros despertaron de sus fantasías con Zero al darse cuenta que él se estaba alejando pensaron en ir a buscarlo pero alguien los detuvo era ichijou quien necesitaba hablarle a Kaname urgentemente y también necesitaba a Satou así que se los llevo a los dos a la oficina de Kaname mientras Aidou era arrastrado por su primo Kain que se lo llevaba a su habitación para que se alistara para ir a clases.

_continuara...O/u/O _

_ojala les aya gustado seguire con el fic ya que tengo mucha inspiracion y ademas escribo muy rapido asi que no tardare en publicar el sig capitulo adios se despide..._

_ no me molestaria saber mis errores si es que hay uno de ortografia y caligrafia lo dudo pero si me dan un consejo me encantaria._

_ANIMUS Y DEIMUS EVERGLOTH._


	2. capitulo 2

_En la oficina de Kaname_

-Que pasa takuma aun falta unas horas para empezar las clases-dijo Kaname mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-Lo siento Kaname-sama pero tenía que presentarle al nuevo estudiante además tenemos que mostrarle la academia- dijo takuma con una gran sonrisa

-No es necesario takuma ya nos presentamos, además el director le pidió a kiryuu-kun que le mostrara la academia y no solo eso sino que también tiene que estar con él todo el tiempo-le explico Kaname con una sonrisa amarga.

-en serio, bueno está bien además todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes del baile- dijo feliz como de costumbre-oh lo siento mis modales me presento soy takuma ichijou un gusto conocerte-dijo elegantemente.

-muchísimas gracias, me llamo Satou akikawa-dijo sonriente.

-bien Satou-sama, ¿tiene alguna pregunta?-pregunto takuma con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

(N/A Perdón la interrupción pero es urgente para cuando sigan leyendo ya que se que se preguntaran más adelante ¬/¬...bien en primer lugar Satou es un purasangre si como el idito…gomen como kuran y yuuki, dos: takuma lo sabe al igual que Kaname y Zero obviamente Aidou -se jura chibi- no lo sabe, tercero: sé que no quieren que Satou se quede con zerito pero ya verán más adelante se sorprenderán de seguro que me odiaran por mi decisión GOMENASAI no le puedo dar en el gusto a todas perdón, pardon (francés) lo siento disculpen...continúen)

-la verdad si no sabía que había un baile, ¿cuándo es?-pregunto Satou con curiosidad.

-¿en serio, el director no se lo dijo?, bien no importa es el viernes a las 8:00 así que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo takuma con mucha alegría-además tiene que conseguir pareja para el baile.

(El día que llego Satou es lunes, por si se lo preguntan, gomen la interrupción)

-muchas gracias takuma, ¿te puedo decir así verdad?-pregunto dudoso.

-por supuesto, además el tema del baile es de antifaces ¿no le parece fantástico?-dijo imaginando todo el baile en su cabeza.

-si me parece fantástico-dijo Satou imaginando a Zero y a él bailando en el medio de la pista de baile y después el se acerca a Zero y lo besa apasionadamente-además ya sé quién puede ser mi pareja.

Kaname estaba sentado en su silla observando como esos dos hablaban del baile, kaname con el seño fruncido no dejaba de mirar a Satou con cara de odio ya que estaba molesto con él y Zero ya que este le había dicho que le digiera por su nombre y para peor le había sonreído y Satou como si nada se hace el lindo con "SU" Zero ¿acaso le estaban asiendo una broma? Zero jamás había sido así con alguien, ni siquiera con yuuki y eso le empezaba a molestar y también le molestaba que Satou quisiera invitar a Zero al baile ya que se notaba perfectamente en su cara cuando takuma le había dicho que tenía que invitar a alguien.

-Kaname-sama ¿en qué piensa?, ha ya sé piensa en la mejor forma de invitar a su enamorado ¿no?-dijo takuma sonriendo como un niño y guiñándole un ojo ya que sabía que a Kaname le gustaba Zero.

-a Kaname le asusto esa sonrisa en takuma pero supo esconder bien el susto además como sabía que estaba pensando en Zero eso le asusto más-mmm...si estoy pensando en el pero es obvio que se negara y ¿Cómo sabes que pienso en él?-dijo en un tono curioso y un poco triste ya que sabía de ante mano que Zero "su lindo gatito" nunca le aceptaría y le apuntaría con su arma.

-etto...intuición ¿creo? Y Kaname-sama no se rinda puede que pasen cosas inesperadas en este nuevo año- de repente mira el reloj de su muñeca y pega un grito al cielo por la hora-¿QUÉÉÉ? NO PUEDE SER, MIREN LA HORA, YA ES TARDISIMO KANAME-SAMA TENEMOS QUE HACER LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL BAILE Y NO EMOS TERMINADO-takuma desesperado se empezó a mover de un lado a otro- esto está mal muy, muy mal lo siento Satou-sama pero tenemos que hacer supongo que Zero le mostro su habitación ¿no?-

-si me la mostro, ya se cual es y ahora mismo iré a buscarlo para que me muestre la academia-dijo sonriente pensando que podía acercársele mientras estén juntos-bien me voy iré a buscar a zerito, adiós takuma adiós Kaname-sama-dicho esto se retiro con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-adiós Satou-sama- se despidió el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna, cuando Satou salió se dio cuenta que Kaname estaba con un aura oscura tremenda-¿Kaname-sama se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto con miedo ya que nunca había visto a su amigo de la infancia así bueno la verdad si pero eso sol sucedía cuando algún alumno de la clase diurna se le acercaba a "SU" Zero (entiéndase que está hablando de Kaname)

-NO, la verdad no detesto a ese Satou akikawa si supieras como es el con Zero MI Zero como se atreve-dijo completamente enojado y de un momento a otro todos los ventanales estallaron- no dejare que ese sé quede con lo que me pertenece-Kaname ya estaba comenzando a pensar la mejor forma de cometer el homicidio perfecto.

-etto...kaname-sama no sé preocupe dudo mucho que Satou quiera algo con Zero-dijo o mejor mintió ya que se dio cuenta como lo había llamado Satou a Zero "bien me voy iré a buscar a zerito"-está bien si quiere algo con Zero pero dudo mucho que lo consiga.

-takuma Zero lo dejo que le llamara por su nombre y para peor le sonrío ¿crees que eso no es malo ya?-dijo aun mas enojado recordando cómo le había sonreído y luego unos floreros y jarrones se rompieron.

-¿en serio?, ¿Zero le sonrío y le permitió que lo llamara por su nombre? Valla que Satou avanza rápido-dijo sorprendido-pero usted podría conquistarlo mucho mejor ya que dudo que Zero le guste Satou...-y en ese momento takuma se cayó abruptamente.

-takuma ¿Por qué le dices a Zero por su nombre?-pregunto Kaname ya que hace un buen rato que takuma le decía por su nombre- y ¿Por qué crees que no le guste Satou? Si el mismo me dijo que le agradaba.

-etto...lo que pasa es que Zero me dejo ya que me tiene confianza y bueno el me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona-dijo sonriendo nervioso no podía revelarle a quien le gustaba Zero.

-no sabía que te tenía confianza takuma-dijo arqueando una ceja incrédulo.

-jejeje bueno casualidades de la vida ¿no? Jejeje-rio nervioso takuma no sabía que podía hacerle su líder por ser tan cercano a Zero.

-y ¿De quién está enamorado Zero?-pregunto celoso.

-etto...lo siento Kaname-sama pero no se lo puedo contar le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie-se disculpo no podía decirle de quien estaba enamorado Zero (lo siento mucho lectoras y si por ahí lectores (ojala) pero no revelare el secreto creo que será más emocionante a parte será una sorpresa wuii)

-está bien, no hare que pierdas la confianza de Zero pero me carcome no saber quién es-dijo molesto-_ quien será, ¿Zero de quien estas enamorado?, porque no puedo ser YO-_bueno takuma empecemos con los detalles del baile, además para eso me llamaste ¿no?

-si Kaname-sama-dijo ya más tranquilo.

_Mientras esos dos planeaban el baile un chico o mejor dicho vampiro de pelo morado estaba buscando a un cazador convertido en vampiro._

-Zero o Zero ¿Dónde estás?-decía Satou con un tono juguetón, de repente ve una cabeza plateada cerca de un árbol- te encontré-dijo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura por atrás.

-hola Satou-dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojado por la acción de... (Pensado)... ¿se podría considerar amigo?

-hola zeri-dijo Satou alegre por las reacciones que tenia Zero en ese momento.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Zero un poco confuso y todavía un poco sonrojado.

-Sí, claro pregúntame lo que quieras-dijo Satou con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo soltaba y se sentaban en el pasto.

-¿en serio?-dijo con los ojos abiertos por la confianza de Satou con él.

-Sí, somos amigos ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa que derrite lo que sea.

-hai-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-ahora vamos pregunta-dijo convenciéndolo de que él era su amigo "por mientras"

-está bien-Zero izo una pausa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire-¿en qué fantaseabas antes de que me fuera de sus dormitorios?-pregunto Zero con una ceja arqueada.

-Satou quedo de piedra cuando Zero le pregunto eso-etto...yo-no sabía que decirle, no le podía decir que pensaba en el de una manera poco sana y menos que había fantaseando con él en ese mismo instante.

_Fantasía de Satou..._

_Zero estaba en el baile en el balcón cuando entra Satou (sale al balcón) y le tapa los ojos a Zero._

_-¿Quién soy?-pregunto seductoramente en el oído de Zero haciendo que este se estremezca en sus brazos._

_-etto...Satou-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Luego Satou lo da vuelta y lo besa apasionadamente _

_-Satou aquí no alguien podrían vernos-dijo Zero rompiendo el beso._

_-no me importa si estoy contigo nada me importa más que tu-dijo abrazándolo._

_-etto... ¿Satou?-pregunto Zero mientras se alejaba un poco del pecho de Satou._

_-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sonriendo._

_-etto... ¿podríamos...?-silencio-...no impo__rta-Zero esta rojo no sabía como reaccionaria._

_-vamos zeri dime-Satou quería saber quería Zero lo complacería en todo.(N/A y no es chiste¬¬)_

_-etto de acuerdo...emm...podríamos... hacer el amor-Zero se sonrojo completamente._

_-por supuesto, ven vamos a mi cuarto-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Zero y lo llevaba a su cuarto. Saliendo del gran salón donde estaban todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna como los de la clase diurna, pasando ya a todos y ya estando en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna Satou besa a Zero mientras se tiran en la cama y sus manos comienzan a cobrar vida y se tocan todo el cuerpo, Satou le quito la chaqueta la camisa de un solo tirón ya que no aguantaba las ganas de follarse a Zero, mientras Zero también le quito la chaqueta y también parte de la camisa, Satou ya le estaba quitando los pantalones dejándolos en un costado de la enorme cama, Zero gemía con cada chupón, beso y mordida en sus pezones, después de la emociónate tortura a sus pezones Satou bajo hasta quedar con lo bóxers negros que traía Zero unos que tenía en letras rojas por delante, en un costado que decían "cómeme", Satou al leerlo se éxito más y se quito toda la ropa restante y solo le faltaba quitarle los bóxers a Zero pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo y obedecer lo que decían los bóxers de este...justo despierta de su fantasía._

_Fin fantasía de Satou._

-etto...yo estaba pensando en...-justo fue interrumpido por yuuki que corría todo lo que podía.

-Zero hasta que te encontré, te estuve buscando por todos lados-dijo cansada yuuki.

-lo siento yuuki, pero ¿Por qué me buscabas?-pregunto Zero con tono habitual.

-¿He? así si...etto... ¿zero?-pregunto yuuki roja como un tomate.

-¿sí yuuki?-pregunto Zero ya aburrido.

-emm...perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Satou celoso por como la chica se acerco a su Zero (si es que se lo ganas a Kaname jajaja huy gomen).

-A lo siento, soy yuuki cross aunque mi verdadero apellido es Kuran ya que soy la hermana de Kaname Kuran pero le pedí conservar mi forma humana ya que...-no pudo terminar ya que Satou la corto con la mano.

-no me interesa si eres hermana del director o de alguna otra persona lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Qué eres TÚ de MI zeri?- dijo Satou con voz filosa.

-oye tenme más respeto, además ¿quién eres tú para hablarme así?-dijo yuuki enojada.

-soy Satou akikawa un purasangre como tu así que podemos tratarnos así-dijo dándose media vuelta.

Zero ya estaba aburrido de esa tonta pelea.

-¿yuuki para que me buscabas?- pregunto Zero para terminar lo que ellos habían comenzado.

-a sí me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ser mi pareja del baile Zero?-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Satou quedo frio ahora si iba a comenzar la pelea.

-etto...no se yuuki sabes que no me gustan las fiestas además ¿no tu príncipe Kuran te llevara?-pregunto con tono molesto o será ¿celoso? (hay tiene una pista ¿contentas lobas en celo en busca de yaoi? n_n no broma las quiero mucho)

-Zero tu sabes que él es mi hermano y que él no es el chico que me gusta-dijo con un mohín.

-como digas-dijo recuperando su tono.

-¿zeri?-pregunto Satou

-si Satou-

-si no eres su pareja, ¿serias mi pareja del baile?-pregunto Satou con la mejor sonrisa que tenia y con los ojos de neko mas tierno del mundo-por favor.

-etto...no se Sa...-Zero fue cortado por un gran "¿QUEEEEÉ?"De yuuki.

-yo le pregunte primero intento de galán-dijo enojada.

-pero yo puedo hacer que sonría niñita-dijo en el mismo tono que yuuki-y SOY galán.

-pero yo soy mujer y le podría dar más placer-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, no es relevante el ser mujer u hombre para dar placer a la persona que tú amas tonta-solo eso basto para que yuuki se callara y no se le ocurriera nada más que decir.

-¿ya terminaron de pelear?-pregunto Zero enojado.

-Si Zero-dijeron los dos.

-bien, ahora escúchenme los dos muy atentamente-dijo Zero con el seño fruncido, no quería ir con yuuki ya que de seguro no lo dejaba tranquilo, y por que esperaba invitar a una persona en especial aunque deseaba que el se lo preguntara. Pero sabía o creía que se burlaría de el y lo humillaría-yuuki lo siento pero iré con satou al baile.

-¿en serio iras conmigo zeri?-pregunto satou esperanzado.

-pe…pero Zero-decía yuuki una y otra vez. Estaba furiosa con satou ahora más que…la verdad desde que lo vio con Zero juntos y ahora estaba claro ya guerra comenzaba.

-lo siento yuuki por que no invitas a kuran aunque sea tu hermano o como sea de seguro el querría ir contigo-dijo escondiendo una cuantas lagrimas-bu…bueno adiós me siento un poco mal- dicho esto Zero se fue corriendo muy rápido-entintase con velocidad vampirice-Zero quería estar solo.

-espera zero-gritaba yuuki desesperada.

-que tonta eres lo asustate-decia satou con los brazos crusados.

-yo pero ¿quien fue que le pregunto de ser su pareja?-(N/A en serio yuuki dice bobadas)

-escuhame bien niñita-pausa escalofriante-YO sere la pareja de zeri, YO sere su amante y YO sere su esposo me oiste bien "cross"-dijo con la voz más venenosa y segura de todos.

yuuki con un escalofrio solo contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza, en verdad ese chico satou quiera estar con zero pero no se dejaria vencer de todos modos es una kuran y si lo que le dijo su hermano es verdad "_un sangre pura y mas un kuran nunca se rinden y siempre consiguen lo que quieren sea como sea" _si su hermano creia en ella- nunca le dijo que queria ¡pilla!-pues no se rendiria.

Continuara ha y no se preocupen que de seguro que mi usagi-nee-san me cuelga por la demora y GOMENASAI NO ME QUERIA DEMORAR GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN Y si pueden PORFAVOR dejen un review plisssssssssssssssssssssssss

BYE cuídense…..


	3. Chapter 3

N/A = GOMEN ESTE FIC TIENE M-PREG Y PUEDE QUE AYAN UNA QUE OTRA SORPRECITA PERO LO QUE MAS URGE ES QUE ES M-PREG Y ES MAS QUE OVIO QUIEN ES ¬ ¬ = N/A

Kaname estaba apoyado en el marco de su ventana viendo como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte, en todo el rato en que takuma hablaba sobre el baile y los arreglos el solo recordaba como se había enamorado de su Zero, el ángel plateado que siempre hacia que se perdiera su cordura.

++++FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Era como todos los días, el mismo mar de hormonas de siempre, los mismos prefectos cuidando a los de la clase nocturna, las mismas miradas de odio-al-mundo que Zero le mandaba a todas y todos los de la clase diurna y nocturna, y como guinda del pastel la siempre esperada pelea verbal entre el presidente de la clase nocturna con el prefecto de la que ese dia no estaba el terco prefecto, todos se alegraron ya que el era el unico que los ponia al margen, pero eso empeoraba las cosas para los de la clase nocturna.

-hola yuuki-dijo Kaname dulce y tierno.

-ha...hola...kaname-onii-sama-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-yuuki...-pregunto Kaname con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿si Kaname-onii-sama?-dijo yuuki.

-¿porque estas usando perfume y maquillaje?-le pregunto Kaname nunca había visto a yuuki usar esas cosas.

-ha...emm...lo que pasa es que quiero invitar a alguien al baile del viernes y bueno espero que con esto lo logre-le dijo yuuki muy animada.

-¿y se puede saber quién es esa persona?-pregunto con una sonrisa pensando que era para él pero como el destino (o mejor dicho la escritora) son malos con él o lo odian la cosa se le volteo.

-etto...me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo y más en frente de usted Kaname-onii-sama-dijo yuuki un poco sonrojada.

-está bien yuuki no tienes porque sentir pena o vergüenza solo dímelo-dio Kaname seguro de que se iba a confesar aunque él tenía entendido que ella lo amaba. (JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír Kuran)

-ok-respiro hondo y dijo- me gusta Zero.

(N/A JAJAJAJA denme un min de verdad tenían que ver la cara de Kuran en mi imaginación esa expresión de WTF? No se ve todos los días en el señor soy perfecto JAAJAJJAJAJAJAJ gomen continuemos)

-Kaname quedo en completo shock, como a yuuki le podía gustar el terco, cabezota, gruñón, y caza vampiros de Zero kiryuu (N/A ni que fueras tan perfecto Kuran ¬¬)- yuuki ha Haaa haaaaaaaaa-Kaname no podía articular ni una palabra definitivamente su hermana está loca.

-¿Kaname-sempai, Kaname onii-sama?-pregunto la pequeña con temor a la respuesta de su hermano.

Kaname no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y regreso a sus aposentos (que cursi) para poder pensar con claridad. Todos callados no preguntaron y solo continuaron con lo de siempre.

(Gomen soy primeriza ok?, el día en que yuuki le dijo esto era viernes en la noche ya que era sus últimas clases para el fin de semana así que eso ha y aquí viene lo HOT tendrán derrame nasal NO peor derrame cerebral bien continúen)

Zero estaba de paseo por el bosque ya que como era viernes muchos alumnos estarían en sus casas asiendo cualquier cosa de chicos normales. Justo ese día asía calor y bueno como empezaba a anochecer se le ocurrió una gran idea "darse un chapuzón en el lago para refrescarse y para despejar la mente un rato", en esos momento Kaname Kuran todavía en su habitación pensó que sería mejor ir a caminar un rato por el lago así asimilaría mejor lo que acababa de escuchar. Bajando la enormes escaleras sin preocupación alguna ya que todos estaban en clases bajo un poco mas desordenado de lo que acostumbraba a esta- solo con la camisa negra del uniforme y con los pantalones nada fuera de lo común- salió como si nada y se dirigía asía el bosque, mientras un peliplateado se quitaba la ropa-TODA LA ROPA, menos los bóxers que eran de color lila como sus ojos y dejarlo como tarje de baño-dejo la ropa en la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago y se fue a meter de una no le importaba si el agua estaba helada o no solo quería despejarse. Mientras un ojimarron estaba a punto de llegar cuando siente la presencia de otro vampiro-Zero-se acerco sigilosamente asía el aroma del menor para que no lo atacara, al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaba o al menos no a su vista pero lo que si vio fue la ropa del muchacho doblada perfectamente y dejada debajo de la sombra de un árbol, el aroma de Zero le pareció el mejor perfume a Kaname, se pregunto como el terco prefecto podía tener tan exquisito aroma, además empezaba a notar algunas cosa que ni sabía que Zero tenía como que el dejaba su ropa doblada y perfecta, también noto que es un muy buen nadador, además de que cuando flotaba su rostro estaba sereno y sin ningún gesto de irritación o de molestia alguna, no, solo paz y tranquilidad. De repente se da cuenta que el prefecto se acercaba asía la orilla. Zero ya tenía frio además de que sentía que alguien lo estaba observando.

-mejor me salgo además no quiero un resfrío-dijo para sí mismo.

Empezó a nadar a la orilla del lago donde descansaba su ropa junto con su bloody rose estaba llegando a la orilla y de lo más sexy sale del agua con todo el cuerpo mojado y brillando a la luz de la luna ademàs de que le traslucia su miembro por el boxer lila.(baba bababa Gomen pero quien se resiste) Kaname que estaba detrás de un árbol observando a Zero se quedo con la boca abierta por ver el definido cuerpo del prefecto con los músculos definidos pero no en exceso, con el color de piel como el mármol blanca y perfecta, además de tener un esplendido e inusual color de ojos y una cabellera plateada distinguible a lo lejos además que su anatomía se traslucía por él improvisado traje de baño. Kaname embobado (para no decir con hemorragia cerebral) se empezó a dar cuanta que el prefecto no era tan malo como se mostraba con los demás solo había darle cariño y amor ya que todos (vampiros y cazadores) sabían que su familia había muerto por una vampiresa sangre pura que no solo mato a su familia si no que también lo convirtió en lo que más odia, hay recién se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo desde que conoció a Zero kiryuu hasta ahora el (Kaname) le había hecho imposible la vida a Zero y por eso el era así con todos reservado, gruñón y terco. De vez en cuando en las rondas que hacía Zero en la noche el veía como se sentaba en una de las torres cerca de su salón y se quedaba mirando el vacio como si hay estuviera su felicidad que tanto ha estado anhelando con una expresión de serenidad que nunca había visto en el menor. nunca se había puesto a pensar que con las agresiones verbales que siempre le decía el chico sufriera tanto ya que al menos una vez en la misma torre de siempre lo vio llorar como si de un niño se tratase en esos momento sintió que el corazón se le partía, se sintió como si no fuera nada, que realmente no valía nada y que si el tal vez hubiera sido más amable o con solo un pequeño gesto de amabilidad podría ser que el prefecto no sea lo que es hoy y sintió que todo era su culpa, una que otra vez takuma se le había acercado para preguntarle que tanto miraba y este le respondía que miraba a yuuki, pero obviamente nunca les diría que miraba al prefecto.

Zero se termino de vestir y se sentó en el pasto recostándose en el tronco del árbol, Kaname saliendo del recuerdo fijo su mirada al rostro de Zero y se lograba ver una expresión que Kaname nunca pensó ver o al menos no vivo, Zero inconscientemente estaba sonriendo mirando la enorme luna que se presentaba esa noche (estoy romántica-QUE HORROR-). Kaname enternecido quería estar hay acurrucándolo diciéndole cosa tranquilizadoras y que nunca se iría de su lado, que siempre estaría con el pero no podía ya que muchas veces le había dicho que preferiría morir antes de estar con un nivel E en una habitación eso seguramente lo dejó marcado, mientras Kaname se golpeaba mentalmente por ser un completo idiota por no darse cuentas antes de la maravillosa persona que podía tener como pareja, amante o quizás esposo, Zero ya se había parado del pasto y se encaminaba a los dormitorios del sol. Kaname al darse cuenta que el prefecto no estaba y se iba alejando salió de donde se escondía y decidió que no descansaría hasta tener a Zero kiryuu como esposo y que utilizaría todo lo que sea necesario para obtener a su hermoso gatito.

-fin flash back-

-listo Kaname-sama todo está preparado-dijo takuma sonriente por terminar con los preparativos del baile y también en su cabecita formo un plan para su mejor amigo (Kaname) y su nuevo amigo de confianza (Zero).

-si gracias takuma ya puedes retirarte-dijo saliendo del recuerdo con una sonrisa.

-hai-respondió y salió como conejito (lo siento me salió lo chibi)

_Mientras un sangre pura divagaba en sus recuerdos otro sangre pura de pelo morado buscaba la joya de su familia._

-¿Dónde está? Estoy seguro que la traía en mi maleta-dijo Satou con el seño fruncido.

-de repente entra Zero de sorpresa-¿Qué buscas Satou?-pregunto mientras se le acercaba a Satou pero con una razonable distancia (les parece 20 a 30 metros?) bueno nunca tanto pero si con su burbuja de espacio personal.

-Satou se alegro que Zero viniera a su habitación y se preocupara por el-hola zeri pensé que querías estar solo-dijo mientras se sacaba una lagrima falsa.

-emm...me sentía un poco mal pero ya estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo con una voz calmada.

-como un rayo Satou tomo las manos de Zero-como dices que no me preocupe si saliste corriendo sin dar explicación, puedes tener alguna infección o algo te izo mal tiene que revisarte un doctor zeri-dijo Satou atropellando las palabras y sin respirar, sería terrible que su futuro marido estuviera enfermo o algo que le acorte la vida. (Exagerado)

-etto...estoy bien Satou-respondió Zero.

-Está bien pero igual me parece que tienes que ir a un doctor-

-estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación-

-de nada, y zerito ¿que te trae a mi habitación?-dijo Satou con un brillo de lujuria. (N/A=NOOO me quiere desvirginar a Zero PERVERTIDO CHUPA SANGRE=)

-solo quería ver en que andabas-dijo con su semblante serio.

-bueno estaba buscando algo importante me ayudarías?-pregunto satou con ojitos de cachorro.

-ya que, además no hay mucho que hacer por aquí-

-genial, bueno estoy buscando una joya en especial una esclava roja. Se que la deje por aquí-

-de acuerdo-

Buscaron, buscaron y mas buscaron y de repente Zero ve algo de bajo de la cama.

-creo que la encontré-dijo mientras levantaba algo del suelo, satou alegre se recerco a Zero y le abrazo por atrás si darle escapatoria.

-etto satou que haces?-pregunto zero intentando safarse del abrazo.

continuara...

bye bye besos moe moe blablabla y mas bla continuare cuando termine el primer capitulo de mis dos fic= uno de severus x harry y otro de mario x pato (son unos compañeros de clases y por culpa de una ex-compañera se me metieron en la cabeza esos dos asiendo ******* y ******* y mas***** mientras el otro le hace******* por eso al igual que el de sevi y harry)


	4. problemas y posibles soluciones

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mientras Satou se insinúa a Zero, Yuuki, Aidou y Kaname piensan en el baile o tal vez una cita y quién sabe, quizás…acostarse con él tal vez.

La castaña había llegado a su dormitorio algo ceñuda.

-¿Qué se cree ese Satou? No sabe con quién se mete, ya se las verá conmigo y Zero será mío y de nadie más -decía furiosa Yuuki mientras desordenaba su closet buscando su mejor ropa para ir de salida con Zero.

Mientras tanto, cierto rubio se alistaba en su habitación de la clase Luna.

-Fufufu- reía Aidou ingeniándoselas para ver cómo lograría hacer caer al cazador en sus redes –Ahora, Zero-rin no te me escapas, serás un cazador cazado…-decía mientras buscaba su mejor ropa para una cita con el peliplateado. Realmente se veía como el niño de siempre encaprichado con un "juguete".

Porque era sólo eso ¿cierto?

¿Un juguete?

-…-

Sacudió la cabeza sonrojado –Sí, sólo eso…- se respondió así mismo no muy convencido.

-Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero -decía Kaname una y otra vez mientras tiraba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Sabía que a Yuuki le gustaba y que al idiota de Aidou también y para peor al nuevo también, definitivamente eso empezaba a enojar a Kaname y le daba sed de sangre pero de una en especial.

…_Zero, su ángel diabólico._

De repente, sintió la presencia de Zero y del odioso Satou Akikawa.

-_¿Zero está aquí? _–Pensó extrañado, pero de inmediato se armó de entusiasmo-_ Estupendo tal vez le pueda pedir salir hoy, pero… cierto, aun no me confieso maldición ¿por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- _pensó mientras salía de su cuarto y se acercaba al de Satou para oír mejor-_¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota con MI zero?_

-mientras en la habitación de satou-

-¿ehh satou…que haces?-pregunto zero acorralado en la pared.

-¿Quién yo?-dijo Satou jugando al inocente.

-No, mi hermano-dijo Zero con sarcasmo y un ligero sonrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Zero con la mano.

-ehh… satou…-dijo Zero nervioso, Satou estaba muy cerca de su cara pero no le desagradaba.

En ese instante Satou se le estaba acercando para besarle cuando Kaname abre la puerta o mejor dicho, la destroza; estaba enojado había estado escuchando la conversación de los dos y no le gusto nada lo que llegó a oír.

Estaba con los ojos rojos y mostraba los colmillos.

-Apártate de él - dijo Kaname con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Era un purasangre y por más molesto que estuviese, debía comportarse, de otro modo, las ventanas (Y el mismo Satou) estarían hechos añicos.

Se acerco al cazador y lo agarró de la muñeca, sacándolo de allí.

El pelimorado lo miró con la mirada enrojecida, cuando Kaname estuvo a punto de salir, se limitó a susurrar.

-¿Así que el rey de los vampiros se ha dispuesto a jugar un poco?-

El Cataño le dio un una mirada detrás del hombro amenazante, antes de abandonar la habitación y también los dormitorios de la Luna usando su velocidad vampírica.

Satou sonrió.

Le gustaban los desafíos después de todo.

Si era necesario… Jugaría aquel partido de ajedrez contra Kuran, utilizando sus mejores estrategias.

Ese era el juego… Ganarse el amor del terco cazador.

En algún momento, que Zero no vio venir, ya estaban en el bosque cerca de un árbol de cerezo en flor muy bonito. Al llegar Kaname lo abrazo muy fuerte escondiendo su rostro en el cabello del menor.

Zero estuvo todo el camino en shock, no protestó hasta que se dio cuenta o, mejor dicho, procesó los últimos acontecimientos, hasta vampiro, llagando incluso a sentir el palpitar de su corazón, lo que lo altera y tranquiliza a la vez… En realidad, no sabe cómo describirlo.

-Kuran suéltame- dice Zero susurrante, aún sin creer que el ojivino estuviese estrechándolo con tanta firmeza.

Intentaba forcejear sin ganas en verdad. Una parte de él, quería quitarse a Kaname de encima ya porque le dolía saber que esto podía ser otro de sus jueguitos. Por otro lado, no le disgustaba para nada el contacto, es más, le hubiese gustado hasta corresponder el abrazo. Y otra parte, su instinto de cazador, le decía que debía tomar su pistola y dispararle a ese chupasangre descarado que se atrevía a jugar con él. ¿Qué hacer?.

-No-dijo Kaname no quería soltarlo, se negaba rotundamente a que el cazador se enamorara de Akikawa.

Zero se movía intentando zafarse del purasangre su agarre le empezaba a doler además de sentir que si seguían unidos no lo soportaría y terminaría confesándole sus extraños e ilógicos sentimientos.

-¿Zero?, ¿Zero Kiryuu?- se escuchó la voz de Satou a lo lejos, sonriendo al sentir la presencia del peliplata cerca, mas, disgustado al sentir la de Kuran muy cercana a la de él.

Kaname se tensó al oír la voz del entrometido y quita-novios de Akikawa, aunque verdaderamente él y Zero no son nada más que rivales, o eso supuso hasta que conoció su faceta escondida que él descubrió por curiosidad.

Zero también escuchó la voz de Satou, sintiendo un escalofrío, que al principio confundió con nerviosismo, pero luego se dio cuenta que era los poderes de Kuran, que se salían de control y formaban un aura amenazante.

Y una vez más volvía a preguntarse qué demonios tenía Kuran para atraerlo tanto, sentía cosas por él, sin embargo, también sentía cosas por Satou quien era amable, tierno, amistoso y cariñoso además de que no lo trataba como un nivel E sino como a un igual.

Más que nada, le molestaba el hecho de que, el pelimorado se había ganado su confianza y afecto, en menos de una semana (el realmente se merecía su cariño, aún si fuese un vampiro) Y sin embargo… Kaname no había hecho nada más que tratarlo como "el inferior" que es y utilizarlo como pieza en su tablero. ¿Y qué había ganado?.

Ah, claro… su amor ¿Se enamoró de alguien que ni siquiera lo ve como persona? Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con él.

-Satou aquí!-gritó Zero tratando de súbito volver a zafarse de Kaname.

¿Tanta era su desesperación por librarse de los sentimientos hacia Kuran? ¿Tanto así como para pedir ayuda a otro purasangre?

Kaname quedo en shock al escuchar que Zero -su Zero- llamaba al molesto de Satou Akikawa.

Eso significaba que lo prefería a él, pero enfrió la cabeza un poco pensado que tal vez entendió mal, pero no, Satou al escuchar el llamado del cazador (además de sorprenderse) fue corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban, quedando paralizado al ver que Zero intentaba quitarse a Kuran que lo tenía en sus brazos y que este no lo soltaba. Eso lo enervó.

-Suelta a zero-rin- soltó enojado.

Por un descuido de Kaname que fulminaba con la mirada a satou zero pudo liberarse del abrazo y corrió hasta situarse junto a satou, este lo abrazo de improvisto luego le tomo la cara revisando si Kaname le izo algo indecente.

-zeri estas bien?, te izo algo malo?, te lastimo?,-dijo satou apresuradamente.

Zero quedo un poco descolocado por las preguntas pero respondió a su manera.

-NUNCA ME DEJARIA LASTIMAR POR KURAN, COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES-grito zero mientras agitaba sus brazos estilo chibi anime.

-tienes razón se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte solo pero también me gustaría protegerte zero-dijo satou tomando la mano de zero y besándola.

Zero se sonrojo a más no poder eso no se lo esperaba y tampoco Kaname que estaba rojo pero de furia.

-no lo toques-dijo Kaname con voz de ultratumba.

-porque no?-dijo satou sonriendo.

-porque yo lo digo-respondió Kaname.

-sabes Kuran de esta forma terminaremos dañando a zero-dijo satou serio.

Kaname por esta vez le dio la razón a satou en sierto modo era verdad si seguían asi zero saldría lastimado por el descontrol de satou y el.

Zero por otro lado que no entendía nada se dedico a observar que pasaba aunque prefería mil veces irse de ahí solo se lo impedía la curiosidad y que satou todavía lo tenía sujeto de la mano.

-odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, así que se me ha ocurrido una idea para no lastimar a zero y que nos beneficia a ambos en cierto modo-dijo Kaname todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-si es por zero hare lo que sea-dijo satou apretando la mano de zero y haciendo enojar más a Kaname.

conoscan la maravillosa idea de kaname en el proximo episodio deeee AMOR, CELOS Y RISAS.

gomen la tardanza pero ya estoy de nuevo y no lo avandono el fic.


End file.
